


Like Father Like Daughter

by ToxicF4ux



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Interactions between NPCs and OC Hunters, Mentions of NPCs, Multi, Other, RP based, The Abyssal has his own way of raise his child, The Dark Hunter taking care of his baby girl, Will be full of fluffy One-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicF4ux/pseuds/ToxicF4ux
Summary: This will be based on my Cursed Dark Hunter and a small human child he has surprisingly adopted as his own. Although he doesn't see her as a daughter figure. He sees her as a smol mortal human child he had found in the Forbidden woods. And ever since he has adopted her, they have a Father-daughter relationship. Even if neither of them see it that way and remain clueless. And since he has adopted Genevieve the choir baby child. In other words, he is unable to realize he is practically a father. Adelram is incapable of feeling love or emotions, although he's capable of appreciating. He's a cursed hunter, and apart of his curse is not being able to feel love, lust, or any emotions other than wrath. But even wrath is absent majority of the time. Also notably, Adelram isn't human. Tied with his particular curse, he's something I call an Abyssal. Something not particularly Soulsborne related alone. Honestly it's something I created before the soulsborne series. Long before... He may not be human, although he mainly takes the form of a human hunter. And it's the form he's most comfortable with due to it being the form he was first born as.
Comments: 51
Kudos: 72





	1. A Lazy Night

Dusk had become night, and the paleblood moon had began rising slowly. The Dark Hunter had remained in a shaded mossy area. He hadn't been in the mood for hunting. Oddly enough, he didn't have any real intentions in doing so. Although it wouldn't be long until the little one woke up. The small human toddler he had found in the woods not so long ago. From what he learned of her, she was a child of the Choir who went by the name Genevieve. She was a tiny emo child who became attached to him. And in response he became attached to her. He made sure she was safe at all times, she was well taken care of, and fed. Although with feeding, since being an Abyssal, he sees almost everything as prey. Unlike the beasts who cannot control themselves with some making excuses, an Abyssal has full control of his own actions. He doesn't have much of a choice when it comes to hunting. But whatever he hunts, he always brings back what he has caught for Genevieve. He even allows her to eat first and he finishes whatever she's unable to finish. For a small toddler, she eats a lot although there's always leftovers. 

With a lack of hunting or prey, He'll keep some vials for his little one if he hasn't caught anything for her. He began to think about what he should do, although his constable acquaintance was in the Hunter's Nightmare with another league member. The Hunter's Nightmare isn't particularly safe. His little one wasn't quite ready for a hunting trip there. He thought about taking Genevieve to one of his other acquaintances, particularly a blind church mage he felt some connection to. He hadn't understood why although since the incident in the Nightmare of Mensis, they have become acquainted and close. Her purity and kindness is like no other, and he shows appreciation from time to time whenever he comes across her.

But as he thought about it, he realized she was perhaps busy with her husband on the Hunt. He glanced back at his little one as she yawned and rolled over. He looked back at the moon. 'Day felt very slow, Night feels the same... Perhaps it will just be another one of those nights.' The Dark Hunter thought to himself. He stood up and walked over to his little one, sensing her possibly close to awakening from her nap. He laid down in front of her, putting his arms around her and pulling her slowly closer. She looked so peaceful and calm. He watched for a period of time before finally nuzzling her gently. He continued until she woke her and began yawning again. Although feeling her father nuzzle, she reached out and hugged his face. Nuzzling back, she slowly blinked and yawned before falling asleep again. It was clear that she wanted to continue sleeping. 

He remained for a short time before lifting her up in his arms. Taking part of his cape and wrapping it around her. Adelram had laid back down laying on his side, keeping watch. She was snuggled in his arms. He watched the toddler continue with her peaceful nap, keeping a close eye like a father should. Willing to keep watch for as long as he believes is necessary. It was some time before she finally started to kick and shake. Adelram took notice immediately and sat up. The child began to whine although Adelram knew what she wanted. He took a vial out of his pocket and popped it open. He lifted up Genevieve's body and head in a way where she sat up in his arms. Carefully giving her the vial to sip on. She had felt the vial and began drinking from it. The Dark Hunter watched as she finished, wiping her face ever so carefully. She snuggling in his arms once more. Adelram slowly rested his head and held her close. The two slept together in the shade, where nothing can easily find them. Completely safe out of harm's way...

It certainly was just another lazy night.


	2. The Constable and the Cub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtr is the main NPC in this chapter watching over Genevieve for Adelram. Nothing particular was going on in the Forbidden Woods and Adelram wanted to hunt something special for his child. Adelram trusts his constable acquaintance with babysitting the child. And Valtr enjoys playing with Genevieve, and their time together is pure. Valtr is such a good uncle.

Not too far in the woods within an old damaged windmill; a Constable stood against a wall. It was the beginning of the Night. Hunters from all over Yharnam will be out on the Hunt. The Forbidden woods is where the League normally hunted besides the Hunter's Nightmare. Confederates of the League would come from all over to join the hunt in co-op. The constable being the Master of the League remained inside waiting patiently for new hunters passing by or someone to ring the bell. Although he felt a Dark presence near by. Many hunters would panic and feel threatened by the presence but the Constable knew who was approaching. The Dark Hunter was coming closer. Many hunters feared the cursed Dark Hunter, although the Constable saw them as an ally and acquaintance. It wasn't long until the Dark Hunter walked into the room, straight to the Constable. "Greetings Adelram, Genevieve. I hope your night is going well." The Constable spoke. The Dark Hunter held his daughter in his jaws by the collar of her garb, carrying her as if she were a little lion cub. Adelram walked closer to the Constable and gently placed Genevieve in his arms. He paused and stared at the toddler. The toddler held onto him and said "Play!" excitedly. The Constable looked to Adelram. "I assume your going to go hunt?" he asked the Dark Hunter. Adelram nodded and replied "I need someone to watch Genevieve for me while I am gone. I plan on obtaining something special for her. But others have proven to be busy with their own work and deeds. I had sensed your availability for the task, Valtr. Which is why I am here." The Constable listened and glanced down at the toddler who was nibbling on his hand; seeming to be in a happy mood. He took a deep breath and said "I guess I can babysit her. Gives me something to do after all..." Adelram pulled Valtr into a hug and nuzzled him briefly in appreciation. Valtr was slightly caught off guard although knew the Dark Hunter's way of showing appreciation. He pat the Dark Hunter's back with an open hand and said "She'll be safe with me." Adelram quietly replied "Thank you..." before finally turning away and walking towards the exit. The Toddler stared as her father began leaving for the Hunt. She reached out for him. Adelram glanced at Genevieve once more before finally leaving the building. Genevieve began staring with sadness although Valtr held her close. "Don't worry, He'll be back. He's going to return with something special for you soon..." The Constable reassured the child. She responded by snuggling close to the Constable. 

Valtr saw how sad the child was, so he sat down still holding her close. "Your father is a busy man. But he'll return soon. He always returns with something for you. Many things he has done has been specifically for you. It will be fine, don't you worry about anything. Uncle Valtr is here to watch you..." Valtr continued to comfort the child. The child nuzzled the Constable as she quietly began to whine. Valtr pat her back to calm her down. He began wondering what he should do to cheer her up. He remembered he recently bought a small toy mouse at the market a few days previously. The mouse was normally used for cats although he knew Genevieve has a thing for cat toys. Many had given the child the nickname of "The Smol Emo Cub" in the way she reminds many of a small lion cub. Possibly accidental due to the Abyssal Dark Hunter's lack of knowledge in raising a human child 'normally', but nevertheless, she's being raised with lots of care. The Constable lifted up the child to his face "Didn't you say you wanted to play?" he asked to see if reminding her would cheer her up. When Genevieve heard the word 'play', her eyes brightened up with attention. "Play! Play!" She repeated bouncing up and down, reaching for Valtr's face. Genevieve's response had made Valtr chuckle. Her reaction was just too cute for him. Many of the things she does usually made the Constable smile. "Okay, okay... calm down..." He said as he carefully set her down on the floor. "Uncle Valtr has gotten something for you..." He continued as he reached into his pocket for the toy mouse. 

Taking out the mouse from his pocket; he held it in front of Genevieve. Genevieve's eyes widened and sparkled. She didn't hesitate to go into a pouncing position. Valtr held the mouse against the ground and pretended to make it move. Genevieve watched attentively like how a cat would watch its prey. Valtr began moving the mouse away slowly which caused Genevieve to pounce. She landed on both the mouse and his hand. Valtr chuckled in response "You got the mouse and you also got me!" he said as Genevieve was nibbling the toy mouse. He began to lift up the mouse which caused Genevieve to let go and begin batting the mouse with her hands. He began to shake the toy mouse as she continued to play. "You remind me of a little kitten~" He mumbled. Genevieve attempted to pounce the mouse although missed. The Constable watched although he began to think. "I wonder if I can tie this to a stick..." He said as he looked around while Genevieve continued to pounce the mouse. A short distance from where he sat, he saw a stick. He glanced at Genevieve for a moment before reaching over to get the stick. The child's attention was still towards the toy mouse. "Come on..." he said as he struggled to reach over from where he was sitting. Genevieve paused when she saw the Constable struggle to grab the stick. She sat there just staring with her head tilted in confusion. Valtr paused when he realized. "Wait... what am I doing? I have a cane..." He told himself. He sat back up and grabbed his cane. He simply used that to pull the stick over. 

Taking a deep breath after the thought. "Well at least nobody else is around..." he mumbled in relief seeing as Genevieve is the only one with him. As he got a hold of the stick, he pulled a string out of his pocket and began to tie it to the stick. He then took the toy mouse and tied the string to the tail. "Perhaps this will make things better... being resourceful..." he said as he lifted the stick. The mouse was above Genevieve, and she stared at it. Valtr shook the stick around causing the mouse to bounce. Genevieve went back to batting and pouncing. The toddler was entertained for a period of time. Valtr continued to bounce the stick although he began to yawn. A while had passed and Adelram still hadn't returned. "I wonder what your father is hunting..." he questioned as Genevieve continued to play. The constable continued to watch although began having issues keeping his eyes open. Genevieve noticed Valtr wasn't playing as much. The mouse was laying on the ground, no longer in the air. "Don't worry... Just give me a moment..." he said as he yawned again. Genevieve picked the mouse up and untied the tail. "Hm? What are you doing?" He asked as the child then walked up to him and started climbing onto him. She held the mouse in her hands and held it close. She snuggled against the Constable's chest and yawned. Valtr watched and asked "You tired to?" before placing a hand on her back. Holding her close, he closed his eyes. It didn't take long for the two of them to fall asleep.

The night continued as the Constable and child continued to sleep peacefully. Things had remained quiet except for hunters that were passing by. Luckily many hunters either didn't want to disturb their faction leader or they recognized the Smol Emo Cub and left. A Crow Warrior had entered the building. "Of the great Divine, I'm so glad I found..." they paused when they saw Valtr sleeping with the Dark Hunter's daughter snuggled against him. "Nevermind..." They walked out in hesitation with relief of not waking Adelram's daughter. To his dismay, he will get lost in the woods again, unsure how to escape. Not too long after, a Hunter duo had entered the building "Hey Valtr! I caught more Vermin! I was wonderin-" the tall one stiffened up when seeing Genevieve. The shorter one walked in "Hey dude, what's wrong?" although the taller hunter immediately pushed his friend out of the building. "We are leaving!" he spoke looking pale although the shorter hunter pushed his friend away. "Hey! What's wrong with-" the taller hunter covered their mouth. "Adelram's daughter is in there! I don't want to wake her! Adelram could be anywhere nearby! It's a trap!" although the shorter hunter pushed his friend's hand away "Well what about Valtr, is he in there?" He asked. "Well yeah, he's asleep to..." the taller hunter spoke. "Adelram is probably off hunting again. I doubt it's a trap, we can come back later... if you don't want to wake them up... Quit. Yelling." the shorter one said in response. "Come on before you get us in trouble again..." he continued pulling his tall friend away from the building. The tall one still felt panic although relieved that they were leaving.

Later a Hunter of Hunters had entered the building. The old crow walked in, although surprised to see the League Master asleep. "Valtr, are you seriously sleeping on the job? Don't you have a faction to run?" although when she approached, she noticed the small blue haired child snuggled up and sleep to. She paused. "Isn't that Genevieve? Didn't the Dark Hunter take her?" she questioned to herself. Another hunter wearing a Vileblood helmet walked in. "Do we seriously have to look for the Warrior? Can't we just leave him? I don't see a point into this... And is Valtr sleeping?" The Bloody Crow questioned. Although when he got a closer look, he saw Genevieve. "And this is where I leave..." He whispered to the older Crow. "You stay with me Bloody Crow. I can't trust you to be on your own. I can't trust you to hold a weapon without turning it against anyone you see... I'm going to return the Genevieve to Aneba at once." She said as she got closer to Valtr, reaching for the child. The Bloody Crow pulled her away and gesturing her to keep quiet. The Hunter of Hunters slapped him in the face "What do you think your doing? Pulling on an old hunter like that! I could easily send you back to the dream if I wanted to!" She scold. The Bloody Crow paused after getting slapped but when she raised her voice, He grabbed the beak of her mask and loudly whispered "Shut up! She belongs to the Dark Hunter!" although he accidentally pulled her mask off. To his surprise, his mentor had another mask underneath. He stared at the mask he was holding and at the one that was underneath. He pulled another mask to see and yet another was underneath. Although from the way her feathers were puffing up, he could tell she was upset at him. He placed both masks back on her face and slowly pulled his hand away. 

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't end you right now...?" The old crow asked. "How would you know about the child? She doesn't belong to the Dark Hunter. She belongs to my friend. Why are you even concerned?" she asked as her voice began to raise. The Bloody Crow took a deep breath and responded. "Because Eileen, my sister is normally willing to babysit Genevieve. Adelram appreciates my sister although he doesn't like me. That blue haired child doesn't like me either. Waking her up will put Me in danger. Even being here isn't safe for me. It's better to leave things be than interfere." He admitted to his mentor. Eileen glared at the Bloody Crow, still upset with his previous actions. "What about when you visit your sister? Why hasn't the Dark Hunter attacked you yet?" She questioned. "Because Adelram will go on some quest and I don't have to worry about him. But I still have to worry about his daughter attacking me every night when I am trying to sleep. Or worry about her trying to end me with poison knives." He replied. Although Eileen had issues believing him. "You are worried about a small child attacking you? For someone who is trying to prove themselves, that's disappointing." Although the Bloody Crow frowned and lifted his helmet up revealing scratches and a small bite mark on his nose on his handsome face. Eileen just stared without saying anything. "I can't do anything about it because if I do anything... Adelram will end me... and if I am not careful, that child will end me... This happens all the time when I visit my sister and she's there. I have no choice but to tolerate it if I want to live." He told her although Genevieve made a small sound and twitched. The Bloody Crow noticed and yanked Eileen out of the building. He didn't care if Eileen was going to smack him around, yell and scold him for it. He didn't care if Eileen threaten to use her blades on him. He did not want to be around when Genevieve awakens. 

Genevieve rolled over and continued to sleep. She began nibbling the toy mouse as she slept. More time had passed and the Constable and child peacefully remained. The Dark Hunter had finally returned. He was a little bit of a mess although it was clear he wasn't harmed during the hunt. Instead it was more than clear that his hunt was successful. He saw the Constable and his daughter laying against the wall, asleep. He quietly walked over, kneeling down. He nudged the Constable with a nuzzle. Valtr woke up to see his Abyssal acquaintance in front of him. "Oh... your back..." He said as he yawned, lifting up the child. "Genevieve, wake up..." he carefully woke Genevieve up. Genevieve whined a little bit, not wanting to wake. Although Adelram lifted up the child from the Constable. Genevieve continued to whine until she felt her father's embrace. She slowly opened her eye and saw herself in his arms. Her eyes brightened. "Adelram!" she said hugging and nuzzling him. "I have returned, Genevieve..." He darkly spoke as he gave her a container with some kind of jelly in it. Genevieve held it in curiosity although it didn't take her long to realize it was food. She attempted to open it although had difficulty. She became sad although Valtr took it and opened it for her. He noticed something was off about it and asked "Where did you get this?" although Adelram responded "Cainhurst..." and Valtr just stared as Genevieve began snacking on the jelly. "Fancy" Valtr simply responded, not going to question further. Adelram sensed other hunters had been in the building although he knew they didn't seem to interfere. "Anything wrong?" Valtr asked. Adelram looked around although replied "There were other Hunters in here..." although Valtr seemed confused. "I didn't see anyone... unless they decided to leave." Adelram sat down next to Valtr. "I sense a lack of interference, it's not really a concern to me..." he said. Genevieve continued to snack away while Adelram rested. Valtr watched as Genevieve finished the jelly and set the container down. She crawled over to her father's lap and laid down. Adelram patted her back although he began closing his eyes. 

Valtr just watched and told him "You deserve a long rest..." Adelram just nodded before laying against the Constable's shoulder and dozed off. Valtr just stared and shrugged. There wasn't much going on and he decided to give in and fall back asleep. Everything remained quiet and peaceful for the trio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch.2: The Constable and the Cub  
> Has mentions of hunter OCs. And it includes NPCs, Valtr being the main NPC in this chapter. Eileen and the Bloody Crow also makes an appearance to. One of my OCs has shown up while another one of my OCs has been mentioned. And two more of my friend's OCs besides Genevieve are present in the chapter with another being mentioned again :3  
> Part of this is sort of based on RPs I have done in the past and the thoughts of the past RPs always linger in my mind which keep me smiling... X3  
> And taking parts from these RPs and putting them in a scenario as well as the idea of my Dark Hunter, Adelram raising a daughter... I had to write this! I really love the idea of Adelram raising a daughter, it's just a pure thought to me X3  
> Valtr is a close Acquaintance with Adelram and so my hunter trusts him to babysit Genevieve. :3  
> I also see Valtr sort of like a dad to his league and so no doubt in my mind, Valtr would be an awesome uncle! But yeah :3


	3. Peace Offering (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelram leaves on his quest while his acquaintances watch his child. His child has the tendency to escape the house and search for him in the woods. Although she had come across someone new. Believing it was her father at first sight. But instead the vampiric stranger sticks her onto a tree and leaves. It's not long until the Constable finds her and her father returns. Adelram already knows what had been done, and so he planned on messing with the Vampire in every way possible. The Vampire will soon learn his mistakes after he had obliviously forgotten. Doing his best to make things right, he try to seek the child again, hoping for forgiveness while the Dark Hunter continuously messes with him and keeps the child away from him.  
> Don't put other people's children in tree...

"I don't understand... Seems like everyone has encountered him face to face, all except me... He disappears before I get the chance to really see him." A tall hunter spoke, pacing back and forth. Another in thick church clothing was sitting on the steps, just watching the hunter pacing. "Face to face with who?" They asked giving a rather concerned face giving a hint of jealousy. "What do you mean who? I speak of the Dark Hunter." The tall hunter answered. His answer caused the Church hunter to go pale and silent. "T-T....The Dark Hunter!?" They questioned. "Why would you want to come face to face with that Nightmare!?" they yelled. Although the Tall Hunter remained apathetic. "I am unsure right now... Although seeing his interactions with my boss had made me very curious. But I was told that the Dark Hunter isn't tamed. He gives his loyalty to specific people. And it's clear my Boss is Acquainted with him. Even that Mage seems to be well Acquainted with him the same... It has increased my curiosity but I can never encounter him..." The Tall hunter continued to speak. "That jealous warrior wasn't joking..." The Church hunter mumbled. The tall hunter heard his friend mention the Warrior. "I have spoken to the Warrior about it..." And as he mentioned this, his friend went stiff yet again. "Although he didn't seem to understand why but he didn't really seem to care either." The tall hunter spoke and shook his head. "Did he say anything important to you?" The Church hunter asked in jealousy. The tall hunter didn't seem to notice the jealous tone in his friend's voice but he replied "No... all except... If I have ever wronged the Dark Hunter in any kind of way..." He began to think. The Church hunter just paused and watched as his friend continued to think deeply.

A few month earlier...

The Dark Hunter hasn't returned from his quest. A week has gone by and his child remains with the Church Mage and the Wanderer. Every night she would wake up and rush to the door, sitting there in hopes her father would return, but nobody came. She would sometimes begin crying and the Mage would do her best to comfort the sad toddler. Although other times, she would be searching around the house and getting into things, believing her father is hiding somewhere. Then on certain occasions if the Wanderer accidentally left the window open, she sneak out and search the woods. The Constable is normally able to find the searching toddler and he'll stay with her for an amount of time before taking her back to the Mage. Despite the child being so young, she's able to hunt and protect herself well. Adelram did his best to teach her very young. But it never stops the Mage from getting too worried about her whenever she sneaks out of the house without saying a word.

Alas, this was one of those nights the Wanderer was airing out the house. It was a warm summer night. He had returned from the Hunt, hunting with his fellow confederates of the League. The Pure Mage had fallen asleep on the couch with her children; Twins, a boy and a girl. The Wanderer had saw his family sleeping. He lifted up the twins to take them back to their beds. The Dark Hunter's daughter just simply watched. The Wanderer walked back into the room to his wife. He paused and saw Adelram's daughter staring up at him curiously. He looked to her and softly spoke. "Ah, Genevieve, I see you've woken up. It's your morning, isn't that correct?" although Genevieve just stared up at him. "Leanne won't be able to play with you... But I'll be up for a while. Would you like to hear me read some of my books?" He asked although the toddler did not respond. She gave an apathetic look almost like her father's. The Wanderer paused and just simply replied. "Well if you change your mind, I'll be in the other room after I take Leanne back to our room..." He said as he carefully lifted up the sleeping Mage. "Yamamura...? I.... Is that you?" She tiredly asked in the middle of a yawn, she was barely awake. Yamamura kissed her forehead and responded "I'm home from the Hunt. My hunt was successful. Leanne just responded "Ok..." before falling back asleep. Yamamura took her into the bed room and laid her down gently. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her once more.

Genevieve just peeked from the door just watching. She watched as Yamamura was grabbing a few of his books. Just some simple Japanese comics he just loved reading. Although as he was distracted, Genevieve walked away to where he had left the window open. She stared up and attempted to jump but to her dismay, she was far too small to jump all the way up. She looked around the house. Yamamura walked by and watched her for a moment. "She probably believes her father had returned..." he mumbled to himself before going into a room to read his books. Genevieve continued to search around until she opened a closet door and found a stool. Her eyes were sparkling as she knew she would be able to go out and find her father. She began pulling the stool from the closet and dragging it to the window. As she continued, she paused at the door to glance at Yamamura. Fortunately for Genevieve, Yamamura was far too focused on his books. He seemed very inspired by the pictures and texts. Genevieve quietly continued to drag the stool to the window. As she placed the stool against the window, she climbed up and made it. She glanced inside the room once more before finally making her way outside, landing on some of the flowers the Mage had recently planted. She sneezed as she crawled out and looked to the woods.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the woods at the lamp. The Constable had returned along side the old taciturn Hunter and one of their more recent joined members. The novice was in heavy clothing, heavier than the taciturn. He was still smoking and overheating. The Constable just stared at him. "You've done well, although was the Hunter's Nightmare really necessary? You nearly caught fire..." he asked and mentioned. "I can reassure you that I am fine... I just needed some help navigating along with taking out the Blood-starved beast..." The hunter mentioned. The taciturn hunter just watched, getting ready to mention something. Although the hunter lifted a hand up and spoke. "There is no need to worry for my safety. As a vampire, I am unable to enter the sunlight although I am more than willing to take the risks if I see if it's important or it will benefit my hunt." Although as he spoke, the Constable interrupted. "Your safety is of my concern. It's a leader's job to watch out for his fellow confederates and even if you say not to worry... I will still continue to be concerned for you." The Vampire just stared for a short period of time. The Constable stared back with a stern look, making it more than clear that it's his business. The Vampire took a deep breath and mumbled. "I guess there is no arguing... Well I better be off then..." He said as he turned away. The Taciturn hunter quickly asked "Aren't you going to remove the hat?" Although the Vampire simply said "I must make sure the hat didn't burn onto me first..." The taciturn hunter then just stayed quiet as they watched the vampire leave.

The child continued to wander the woods in search for her father. She knew how to sneak around, remembering what she had learned in her lessons. She searched behind every rock and tree. Genevieve searched in several directions, keeping track of which way she had already checked. She has managed to sneak past any of the enemies around and League hunters still on the hunt. As she wandered, she would let out a small mewl almost like how a small lion cub would mew to call their parent. She continued walking until she heard footsteps coming closer. She ran into the tall grass where she wouldn't be noticed and watched. A tall hunter wearing a heavy Old Hunters attire was walking by. They were covered from head to toe. They were unusually tall and had an apathetic appearance. Genevieve's eyes widened and sparkled as she watched the Hunter walk by. "Adelram..." she softly said, believing it was her father returning. She wanted to surprise him, knowing little that this hunter wasn't actually her father. This hunter is wearing clothing that is rather close to the attire her father always wears. Only same item was the hat. Although the hunter was the same height as her father to, along with an apathetic appearance and sharp gaze. She continued to follow the hunter quietly.

The Vampire sensed someone nearby but detected that they weren't a threat. He ignored the being and continued on his way. Although to his dismay, he felt the being following him. He did his best to ignore it although he got annoyed rather too easily. He wasn't exactly having a good night, he wanted to be in his normal clothing again and pry off the hat that may have burned onto his head when he was in the Nightmare, perhaps figure out a way to cool down after almost catching on fire earlier being out in the eternal accursed sun, and then relax the rest of the night. The only upside is that his hunt was successful with the help of his boss and fellow confederate. Although sensing someone following him did not increase his mood in a good way. He began moving faster although heard the footsteps getting louder. He then sprinted although ran around several trees with inhuman speed to try and get away. He then ran back to the area, hiding behind a tree to see if he had either confused or lost the being that was following him. To his surprise... nobody was there... or at least he thought so. But he took a moment to look closely. He narrowed his eyes and saw the tiny foot prints and his own although where his own continued where he ran off... the tiny foot steps completely vanished. He wasn't sure about the explanation. He was sure the being had to be human from what he sensed although... they are gone. Until he felt something crawling up his leg. He was caught off guard and held out his leg, almost falling over. He had taken off his mask and hissed, baring his fangs to try and scare the being off. Although to his surprise... This being was a small human child. A toddler to be exact. He just apathetically stared in surprise, still trying to process what's going on.

The toddler held onto his leg, staring up at the Vampire with curiosity. The Vampire stood there for a few moments before finally asking. "What is it you want, Human?" although Genevieve tilted her head. "Can't you see I am busy?" he added. Genevieve just stared and questioned "Adelram?" which caused the Vampire to completely pause. "What?" he questioned unsure if he heard the name correctly. He knew the name belonged to a Nightmarish being that took the form of a Hunter although frequently transformed into Nightmarish Unworldly creatures never seen before in this world, nor in the Nightmare. He wasn't sure what Adelram was, all he knew was that Adelram definitely wasn't human, and the Dark Hunter's origins remained a mystery to many. 'Did this small child want to see the Dark Hunter?' he thought to himself, unaware that the child was the Dark Hunter's precious human daughter. As he stood there, Genevieve began to nuzzle his leg and repeated "Adelram~" which caused the Vampire to snap out of it and shake her off. She let go and landed on a patch of tall grass. She stared up at him, unsure why he shook her off. "Don't do that... I don't know you..." He said with a hint of attitude. "I don't know this Adelram too well but I do not look like him... Can't you see? Are you blind?" He questioned the child and gestured to his face. Although little did he know that the mask he wore earlier slightly burned to his face. Genevieve wasn't really able to see his facial hair although judging by her look. He paused and touched his face. Cloth and ashes came off of his face and he turned away, using his sleeve to rub whatever was still on his face off. Genevieve just sat there, watching. He turned back to her. "See? Do I look like this 'Adelram' you speak of?" When Genevieve saw his facial hair, Yamamura popped into her head. "Yamamura?" She questioned with a very confused look. The Vampire completely paused, he couldn't believe she compared him to the shy skittish Eastern Hunter that normally liked sitting around reading comic books. He felt slightly offended being compared to such a hunter. "What? No... I am not Yamamura either!" He said as he began trying to take his hat off. The hat was stuck onto his head which caused him to struggle on pulling it off. Although as he did, a small pop was heard.

He took a deep breath and fixed his hair before turning back to the child. "Look, human... I am not this 'Adelram' you speak of, and I am definitely not Yamamura. My name is Azazel. I do not wish to be compared to others. Do you understand? So leave me alone or else..." He said trying to be threatening. Although in reality, he couldn't really threaten the child. In his past, he had his experience with a small child that had changed his life. A child he had encountered that he had began to raise and love. Although tragedy happened when the Church and the Vilebloods got to the child. The Church being so cruel to the child. The Vilebloods making Azazel watch the torture until the Child breathed his last. Causing Azazel to retaliate and attack the Church, committing genocide and burning the churches down. Resulting in him being sealed away by his own friend for countless years to come. Although finally reawaken after centuries, despite seeing as Yharnam hasn't really changed in their cruel ways... Children didn't particularly change. The Vampire was still softhearted towards children. Children still remaining one of Yharnam's purest treasures. Although Yharnam didn't have many children to start. Everyone is so focused on the hunt. Children either didn't make it or they were taken and orphaned at the church with the possibility of being corrupted by some. Until the fall of the Healing church. Not much could have been done. The children remaining in the Upper cathedral ward were all rescued and taken care of. But seeing this small blue haired child standing before the Vampire, staring curiously with lots of confusion. The child wore the garb of the Choir. It seemed to be one of the very orphans of the church. But how she had gotten this far into the woods and survived this long, Azazel didn't question.

He was oblivious to a lot of things. Acting before thinking, and as of this moment, he just wanted to be left alone. He wasn't even sure what he would do with the child. And so he wanted to leave them be. But the child wasn't planning to leave him be. He got up and began walking away. Genevieve just stared for a few more moments before finally getting up and following him further. Azazel stopped to turn to the child and gesture them to go away from time to time. "Shoo... leave me alone..." although after the 4th or 5th time of repeating. He took a deep breath and picked her up by the collar of her garb, holding her as if someone was carrying a small kitten by the scruff in their hand. Genevieve didn't seem to be bothered by this which surprised Azazel just slightly but he continued until he came across a medium sized Apple tree. He was surprised this god forsaken forest was still able to grow trees that bore fruit. But at that moment, that wasn't his main concern. He walked up to the tree and didn't hesitate to stick the child onto the tree. Genevieve seemed confused about why she was in the tree, but she continued to stare at Azazel. "I've warned you about following me... Now you'll be stuck here for a while. There's apples if you get hungry, so you will not starve." He told the child. Genevieve glanced at the apples. The apples were pretty big comparing to her, although she gave a sad look. She didn't care much for the taste of fruit. She stared at Azazel with the same sad look although he had already began walking away. She watched him leave and eventually disappear deep within the forest. She began to cry for her father, sounding like a small distressed cub. But her father wasn't around, he was still gone on his quest. It's unknown when he would return.

Elsewhere, the Constable was reading a book in the abandon windmill. The flame on his lantern began to flicker. He had recently filled it with oil a couple of hours ago. It wouldn't run out that fast although he felt something was wrong. He felt a worry, a sort of concern. He felt disaster may happen if he doesn't do something. He set his book down and rushed to the elevator. As he went down, he ran through the woods in a rush. A crow began to follow him as he continued to find the source of the problem. He looked around until he heard a soft cry in the far distance. It was very faint but sounded familiar. The Crow flew ahead and cawed at him to follow. "Anoubis..." The Constable mumbled. At this point, he knew something was up. 'Was it Genevieve?' he questioned himself in thought although he had no choice but to find out. He followed the crow and the cries became louder. Leanne and Yamamura were suppose to watch Genevieve. What was Genevieve doing away from the house? Unless she had snuck away and went out to find Adelram. He continued to run until he saw the tree she was stuck in. The Crow nuzzled her to reassure her that she was safe. As the Constable appeared, the Crow cawed once more and flew away. Genevieve looked to the Constable. "Valtr!" she cried. Valtr was relieved that nothing was around to harm her, although he was curious how she got up in this tree. He walked over and lifted her up. He held her close in a hug and patted her back. "You're safe now... Nothing is going to harm you..." He spoke in a soft soothing voice. The toddler sniffled and held onto him. He began walking away and started heading back.

After a period of time, walking and getting back to the windmill. He kept Genevieve with him. She had fallen asleep in his arms on the travels. He sat down against the wall and took a deep breathe. As he was about to fall asleep, Yamamura barged in. "VALTR! HAVE YOU SEEN GENEVIEVE!?!? SHE WENT MISSING AND- AND!"although Valtr shushed him and gave him a tired glare. When Yamamura saw Genevieve in his arms, his heart sank. He was able to breathe, seeing that Genevieve was safe with his boss. Although Valtr seemed slightly disappointed in Yamamura. "W-where was she?" The Wanderer asked. Valtr quietly replied "She was stuck in an apple tree..." Yamamura was surprised. "The large one?" he questioned. "The medium one..." Valtr corrected although Yamamura wasn't sure what else to say. "Well at least Adelram doesn't need to know... right?" he laughed until he felt a dark presence. "Where is my child?" Some darkly spoke in a threatening way. Yamamura yelped and stiffened up. "Adelram!" Genevieve began to wake up from the noise. She began to whine until she opened her eyes and saw her Father. Her eyes brightened as she saw him. "Adelram!" he reached for her Father. Adelram calmed down as he saw Genevieve. He walked up to Valtr and kneeled down. Valtr held her out to her Father. Adelram nuzzled his child as his child hugged his face and nuzzled back. "She was stuck in a tree. I can assume she climbed there but I am surprised..." Valtr responded apathetically. Although Adelram looked to him. "She was placed in that tree by someone." he Darkly spoke. Valtr was a bit surprised. "Wait... she was placed up there? By who?" He asked. Adelram looked to the entrance and glared. Yamamura stood out of the way to make sure he wasn't the one being glared at. Adelram took his child from the Constable's hands and began walking away. "Does he know who put her up in the tree? Or is he saying that because he..." Yamamura asked but was interrupted. "Adelram isn't able to tell a lie. He knows but if he doesn't give us the name. It means he doesn't want us interfering..." The Constable answered. "Lets just hope it's someone or something we don't know..." He then added.

Heading deeper in the woods, Adelram carried his daughter away. It wasn't long until he reached an area he normally kept Genevieve hidden at whenever he went hunting. Although he set her down on a rock. "I don't want you following any strangers. Especially if they have an apathetic appearance like mine... From my presence, you'll know it's me." He spoke. Genevieve tilted her head. "Adelram don't want me... following stranger? Even if stranger is also emo?" She asked. Adelram nuzzled her and continued. "Yes... He put you in a tree... And left you there. Anything could have happened. He could have brought you back to Leanne or brought you to Valtr. But instead, he left you in a tree... He has no excuse. Of all people that could have responded, he has made a grave mistake." Adelram snarled. "Adelram go hunting?" Genevieve asked. Although Adelram calmed down and replied. "I have better ideas than just to hunt him and claim him as prey... I'll mess with his mind until he snaps..." Adelram answered.

Several month later, current time...

The Vampire continued to think while his Church Hunter friend watched. "Do you recall anything? How about the others? Maybe you wronged the others which made the Dark Hunter believe that you've wronged him to... Maybe it's just a misunderstanding, Azzy." His Church Hunter friend asked. Azazel lite a cigar and began smoking to relieve his mind. "There isn't many people to wrong. I do not bother with the Mage or Yamamura. They are rather close to the Dark Hunter... At least the Mage is." He spoke, looking to the distance. "You'd think they wouldn't get along... I wonder how that worked out." The Church hunter wondered aloud. "Something happened in the Nightmare of Mensis and somehow those two became close despite what happened... It's quite odd..." Azazel relied although began to mumble by the end of his sentence. "It's a long story, it doesn't matter though..." he then added which confused his friend. "Then you have... No, he doesn't like the Drunkard and his friend... They normally wrong me... Or at least Cyril does. His friend just follows... I don't think the Taciturn hunter is close to him... Nor the twins. The Warrior and Veteran is too scared to go near him and he doesn't like them. Although..." Azazel began to think more. "He is rather very close to my boss... But I have done nothing to wrong Valtr. Even if he pairs me up with you all the time." He spoke shooting a glance at his friend. "He knows it's meant to be." His Church friend said. Azazel frowned and turned away. "Anyways... I've never wronged Valtr and he is probably the closest one to Adelram with being acquainted... There are others but I have yet to see them and encounter them. But... I did find out that Adelram has a daughter..." Azazel continued speaking aloud. "You mean the small blue haired girl in the Choir garb? Aneba used to babysit her until Adelram took her away. From what I know, he doesn't want her or... That Warrior... Going near his claimed child.I'm just glad he didn't claim my nephew, Albert or go through with the threat he had made. I would have been devastated. But he's safe with Aneba, away from that Nightmare. But sadly near That Warrior." The Church hunter mentioned.

Azazel paused and stared at his friend. "You have a nephew?" He asked with an apathetically surprised look. "Well yeah... I visit him from time to time. But I get so busy with all the hunting and trying to fulfill my duties as an Executioner... But you know..." His friend spoke. "Alfred... I did not know you had a nephew." Azazel mentioned although Alfred replied with, "There's a lot you don't know about me..." Azazel just blankly stared as Alfred just smiled. The Vampire exhaled a lot of smoke and turned away once more. "I don't believe I have wronged anyone that the Dark Hunter is acquainted to. I either leave them alone or haven't encountered them yet. Valtr is my boss and whenever Valtr is babysitting the blue haired child... when I show up, she hides behind him like a small cat. But I am sure she does this to everyone, does she not?" he mentioned. "She hides from you? I'd thought she wouldn't... She doesn't even hide from that Shadow brothers and they are hostile towards everyone. What reason would she have to hide from you but not the Shadow brothers?" The Executioner asked. "You mean the Shadows of Yharnam? That's... odd... But there is probably reason I have yet to find out." The Vampire spoke. He then began to think further. "My encounters with the blue haired child... She normally hides behind Valtr or scurries to hide away. She'll stare at me and I don't believe she likes me. It's clear that she is uncomfortable when I am around... but I don't understand... Unless..." as he thought of it, he thought of the many encounters he had with the child. The amount of times she has hidden from him and scurried away. The amount of times, she had held onto the Constable and stared him down. How bothered she was when he was around. 'When did I meet this child. She seems so familiar...' he continued to think silently before a memory popped up in his mind. "An apple tree..." he felt a little confused at first until realization hit and he dropped his cigar. "An apple tree... I left her in an apple tree..." He spoke. Alfred tilted his head, unsure of what his vampire friend mean't. "As I left her there... she began crying... and I believe someone had gotten her..."

Azazel turned and walked to his friend. He held onto Alfred's face. "I know now... The small blue haired emo cub. She tried to follow me, thinking I was her father although I corrected her a bit harshly. She wouldn't stop following and so I took her and stuck her in an apple tree... That has to be the reason." He let go of his friend. and facepalmed "Why did I not realize it sooner? I must fix this in some kind of way..." He said although Alfred paused and spoke. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't think Adelram will let you get close to his daughter... Especially if you've wronged her... I don't think he'll take it as a misunderstanding either..." The Executioner spoke with a concerned tone. "I recommend leaving the child alone... It seems like that's what they want. There shouldn't be a reason to bother at this point." He attempted to convince his friend to leave the child alone. "I must undo my wrongs... You do not understand the amount of sleepless days I've had just trying to pinpoint where the Dark Hunter will appear next. How much I kept missing the Dark Hunter by seconds at a time or he disappears so suddenly without a trace. Yet I get the feeling of being watched. How much I have been able to walk into the sunlight without burning until he leaves and then I burn. How others mention about the unspeakable Coldbloods and special Blood gems he has. I've heard he is quite knowledgeable that even the Warrior tends to bother him despite the risks. And why is he so close to the Constable? I've been wanting to know. I've made boards and collected so much data but it has lead me to no where. I started to believe he didn't exist and he was just a figment of my imagination, yet the others talk about him ever so frequently. You do not understand my interest, Executioner!" Azazel spoke as he tightly held onto Alfred's shoulders.

Alfred just blinked for a few moments. "But what if she doesn't accept? You know Adelram will not accept, and bothering his daughter will irritate him. I... I don't think this is a good idea..." Alfred said although Azazel took a deep breath. "You aren't confident in my ideas?" He asked although Alfred looked off to the side. "I am just worried about you. It's just not safe. I don't want anything happening to you..." he mentioned. The vampire let go of the Executioner's shoulders. He then turned away. "I assume that this is something I must do alone then... I'll have to wait until Adelram goes on another one of his quests..." Azazel mumbled. "It's probably going to be a while before he leaves again..." He sat down at the steps, seeming disappointed. Alfred stared before kneeling down and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I don't want you bothering Adelram's daughter because that's suicide... But... I will say this. He has already left on another quest. I think Yamamura's family and Valtr are taking turns in babysitting her... I believe tomorrow night, Valtr will be the one babysitting her but I can't guarantee... But please just be careful..." Alfred spoke softly. Azazel was honestly surprised that Alfred knew this much information, even more surprised that he even gave the information despite trying to talk him out of it. But the Executioner stood up and said. "I... I must go now... I have things I must do. Although please don't get yourself killed... I really don't want anything happening to you. If things don't work out... Leave the child alone..." He said before walking up the stairs and leaving. Azazel watched him although thought about the information. He was going try and apologize to the child tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 3: Peace Offering (Part 1)  
> Peace Offering has 3 parts. Although it will eventually be put together into one or at least I hope so... I hadn't posted in a while and have been dealing with writers block and school. With this particular chapter, It may be my longest chapter to be honest... So many individual RPs go into this one and I just had to put them altogether so they all don't end up separate, yet clearly together... I will add more to this soon... I'll see how long this gets. I may have to keep them as separate parts if it becomes too much. But we will have to see about that. I love RPing and the people I RP with, I've been RPing with for a year to three years. So I pay close attention to how their characters act and would reply. I usually make sure in an RP and ask. I am very particular when it comes to any character. I try to go as accurate as possible, and consider "This character is like this, that character acts like that." and I focus a lot on that :3  
> This one is really fun to write but there is a lot that goes into it. I will try to have the other parts soon :3

**Author's Note:**

> Ch.1: A Lazy Night  
> Just something I decided to write, although it's just for fun. As well as from RPs I did with a friend online. And from the RPs I do, I keep thinking about the fluff and thus this was created. This is posted elsewhere to, but this is also my first posting here!  
> Normally in RPs, Adelram is used to deal with mary sues and godmodders. I never use Adelram to begin an RP (But I always use him to Help streamers online). I use two of my other hunters to start normally because Adelram is particular. Especially putting a hard punch in the reality of the world and life IF things get out of hand with the godmodders and mary sues. Heavily speaking about the reality of immortality and absolute power...Things become deep and depressing. Although I won't get into that right now. I only get into that stuff if it's necessary. Adelram is an extremely restricted character of mine although there are loopholes to that. And my friend figure them out and now there's a ton of fluffy moments with an extremely serious character. And it's always on my mind now.  
> Adelram belongs to me, although Genevieve belongs to my friend "Darkheart"
> 
> NPC characters may be mentioned for now. They may be added later on as well.
> 
> This story may be full of one shots and stories not particularly relating. But I may add more characters later on. I plan on adding another friend's hunter soon. And this will have more Fluffy scenarios. A lot of innocent, naive, fluffy scenarios.Some things may be morbid although there's still fluff. Especially involving a Very Dark, Unworldly, apathetic, strict emo Hunter with a very smol child that wants to be like him, and it seems more like she's raised kind of like a smol lion cub... There will be mixed scenarios but the fluff will always remain. :3
> 
> Sorry if this seems like a lot, although this was originally considered pre-chapters. But seeing I am able to put them in summary and notes, this is where they are. I even added a little more to explain further. These stories are just for fun and based on RPs I've done in the past. I just love these scenarios X3
> 
> And the picture is made by me. The picture is suppose to be the main cover picture, but each chapter will have their own cover image.


End file.
